le petit chaperon rouge
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: alors les copinot et copinette, voici comment tata arachnée a rencontré un superbe canon, une grand-mère mèere-supérieur de couvent, une bucheronne bien pourvue par la nature et un blondinet.


Auteur : moi

Raiting : m

Disclaimeur : rien ne m'appartient sauf ma débilité. _Et Igor maîtresse, Igor est à vous il est là pour vous protéger!_

Avertissement : En aucun cas responsable de la baisse de votre quotient intellectuel après lecture! Pour toute plainte, c'est en bas au milieu, le bouton vert, Adresser vous à Igor._ Igor adore les plaintes maîtresse._ Non pas dans le sens de plainte de souffrance Igor.

Le petit chaperon rouge.

« Arachnée, va porter le goûter que j'ai préparée pour grand-mère. Vas y en utilisant le chemin passant, ne t'arrête pas dans toutes les boutiques que tu rencontreras, et surtout, ne me ramène pas encore un étranger à la maison! Je t'avertie! Si tu me ramène l'un de ses mecs louches qui ne pensent qu'à coucher avec toi : je te traîne à l'église où tu devras faire des centaines de prières avant que je t'accorde encore le droit d'aller au centre commercial »

Ça, c'est ma mère, Kouraï. Gentille, mais un peu trop sérieuse, franchement coincée par moment, qui à une fâcheuse tendance à me materner. D'ordinaire elle n'est pas si autoritaire, mais là elle angoisse grave parce qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec moi et veillez à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

C'est ça quand on veut une grande famille, il faut s'occuper des plus jeunes. (Enfin jeune, moi je dis que c'est le mal incarné ces deux pestes de jumeaux).

Alors elle se fait un tas de scénario. Du genre : un homme qui m'appâte avec les dernières chaussures à la mode et qui m'amène dans un coin sombre en me demandant d'être gentille…

Pauvre maman, elle à toujours pas réalisé que c'est moi qui appâte les mecs et qui leur demande d'être gentil. C'est que personne ne résiste à la superbe femme que je suis!

Comment ça mensonge?! Je suis une femme! Dans mon cœur et dans mon apparence et j'enmerdes les pépés conformistes qui supportes pas de vivre dans le nouveau millénaire et qui croient toujours que les travesties ne sont pas des vraies femmes! Qu'ils s'étouffent avec leurs dentiers ses vieux shnock!

Donc c'est avec douceur que je cris un :

« Mais maman, je l'aime pas moi, cette vieille peau! »

Ouai, mamie Sarah est la quintessence de ce que l'on peut faire en matière de sainte-nitouche. Pour elle je suis jamais assez habillée, je suis toujours trop maquillé, je ne parle jamais comme je devrais… bref il faudrait que je finisse au couvent! Et encore, une chance qu'elle ne bat pas des records en sens d'observation parce qu'elle s'étranglerait avec son dentier deux fois plutôt qu'une en voyant que sa petite Archnée n'est pas tout à fait la petite fille qu'elle croit avoir.

« Aracnhée, fait un effort ma belle! »

Ma belle. L'arme suprême de ma mère! Elle sait que je ne résiste pas quand elle m'appelle comme ça.

Alors moi, le sublime petit chaperon rouge, (Cadeaux que la vieille peau m'a fait en me disant qu'avec ça j'allais me cacher un peu), ait accepté d'apporter à cette pauvre vieille des petits pains des croissants de la confiture… bref un goûter que cette vieille chouette ne m'autorisera pas à partager avec elle, sauf miracle, parce que je ne mange pas comme une grande dame et que je laisse des miettes dans son lit.

Bien, tiens! Qui te dit que je ne fais pas exprès pour te faire pester. Enfin… je sors donc et décide de désobéir à maman (pas nouveau) pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un ou deux garçons pas trop hideux avec qui je pourrais m'amuser un peu (pas nouveaux). Le long du chemin je rencontre un type bizarre et son serviteur (nouveau).

« Mais où vas-tu donc petit chaperon rouge? »

« Maître je vous en prie ne lui faite pas de mal ».

Bon encore des sado-maso, mais ça ne se peut pas, je suis maudite. Dès qu'il y a des types mignons qui s'intéressent à moi, faut qu'ils soient timbrés. C'est trop demandé un type canon ET normal? Hein! Hein!

Comment ça je ne me suis pas regarder? En tout cas, je dépasse tous ce beau petit monde en les contournant et sans piper mots, parce que franchement je ne suis pas inspirée par la confiance qu'ils pourraient faire naître dans mon petit moi.

Après un bon quart d'heure (c'est qu'en plus faut qu'elle habite loin la marie-mère-de-la-morale) je finis par m'ennuyer, mais vraiment beaucoup. J'aurais dû faire ce que m'avait dit ma mère. Là, au moins, j'aurais pu faire du lèche-vitrine.

Quand soudain! Boum! Sortis de nulle part, super canon me tombe sur la tronche. Mais quand je dit tomber, c'est vraiment tomber! Pas au sens littéraire du terme, nan! Au sens propre! (Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ça.)

Et, en grand gentleman, le super canon m'aide à me relever.

« Pardon… mademoiselle. Je tentais de trouver mon chemin et je n'ai pas remarqué que le sommet de l'arbre était pourri. »

Tu parles d'une excuse, allez mon grand, dit le moi que c'est parce que tu me trouves sublime te gêne pas!

« Ho! Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai même pas eu mal.»

Première leçon les filles, les hommes n'aiment pas les femmes qui se plaigne. Alors, je cache derrière mon dos mon poignet douloureux que je masse vigoureusement en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« Je me demandais si… »

Je veux t'épouser? Oui! Tout de suite! On prend le premier avion pour Las-Vegas ce soir!

« Si vous saviez où se trouve la maison de Setsuna Mûdo. »

Zut ! Pas juste!

« C'est un vieille ami.» ajoute super canon.

Soit plus vague s'il te plait. Pépé il en a à la pelle des vieux amis, à commencer par ces types étranges qui débarquent à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit où du jour.

Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas dire où j'allais aux étrangers donc…

« Ho! Mais oui. Vous n'avez qu'à faire un bout de chemin avec moi, si vous voulez, c'est là où je vais. Je dois apporter des provisions pour la vieill… pour grand-mère Sarah. »

Si c'est pas mignon comme tableaux, une petite fille qui apporte de quoi mangé à sa vieille grand-mère malade. Comme c'est bucolique en plus, sur ce chemin avec plein de papillon. Plus Kitch que ça tu meurs!!! Aucune chance que ça séduise mon canon étranger.

Avec ses bottes de cuirs et son blouson, on voit tout de suite qu'il n'est pas du style Bobby le gentil Boys scout, serviable et tout. Lui, il est clairement pas attiré par les gentilles Marivaux un peu nunuche. Allez ma belle Arachnée! Trouve un sujet de conversation. Le tout c'est d'être subtile.

« Et à part être la beauté incarné, tu fais quoi dans la vie? »

Hummm, je ne sais pas, ça fait peut-être un peu trop direct. En tout cas, ça le fait ricaner : bon ou mauvais signe?

« Perd pas ton temps, je ne suis pas intéresser par les mecs. »

QUOI!!!

« Hé! Mon grand ouvre tes mirettes! Je suis une femme sublime et pleine de grâce, très ouverte en plus. »

Je repousse mes cheveux avec un mouvement qui m'a prit des heures à élaborer. Deuxième leçon les filles : la gestuelle c'est très important! Développer la vôtre avec deux mots à l'esprit. Gracieuseté et sensualité.

« Ouai, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

Autre leçon les filles. Si c'est un con, faut laisser tomber. Si c'est un con et qu'on peu encore lui en boucher un coin, vous pouvez espérer un tout petit peu.

Ni une ni deux. Je me retrouve devant lui à faire la révérence. Ça le fait rire. Bon signe.

« T'es pas croyable comme mec toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un mec. Faut le dire combien de fois! »

« Et Laisse tomber faut le répéter combien de fois? »

Là il marque un point.

« Et puis mon cœur et déjà pris. »

Quatrième leçon les filles : s'il sont beau, et charmant sans alliance et qu'il vous dise qu'il sont déjà pris…ils sont gay 1.

Enfin on fini par arriver à la maison de la vieille. Pas de chance pour mon pauvre petit gay d'amour… le camion de grand-père n'est pas dans la cours.

« Heu, je préfères te prévenir, je lui fais avant de cogner à la porte. La mamie elle est un brin barge! »

Et je cogne pour lui en faire la démonstration. De l'autre côté, on entend sa voix toute éraillée (parce qu'elle à la grippe, hein. J'aimerais bien que ça soit parce qu'elle est vieille, mais c'est pas le cas.) s'élever.

« C'est toi mon petit Chaperon Rouge? »

Non c'est le Bonhomme Michelin! Dieu que ses questions peuvent être idiotes. Et dieu que je DÉTESTE qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

« Oui, Grand-mère. »

« Tire la bobinette et la bobillette chérera »

Ouai mes amis chérera, du verbe choir. Ça vous en bouche un coin d'admirer l'érudition de la grande Arachnée! Vous le saviez déjà? Ha! Vous auriez pu faire semblant, que j'ai pas l'air si débile.

« Salut grand-mère. »

« Bonjour mon Charmant petit chaperon rouge, tu vas bien. »

« Oui Mamie. J'ai amené un type qui dit être un ami de grand-papa, ça te gêne pas. »

« Non. Ho! Mon dieu! Ce qu'il a de Grande bottes. »

« c'est pour pouvoir marcher longtemps dans la forêt, madame. »

« Et comme il a un affreux blouson. »

« C'est pour ne pas avoir froid, madame. »

« Et comme il est mal coiffé. »

« C'est pour mieux séduire les filles madame. »

« Et comme il a…une grande épée? »

« Bah ouai, c'est pour mieux vous menacer madame. Auriez-vous vu Alexiel dernièrement.»

Ha! Je l'avais bien dit! Dès que je tombe sur un type mignon, à tout les coups il est cinglé. Non mais c'est vrai! Pourquoi il pense à une autre fille alors que je suis là.

De quoi, l'épée? Mais on s'en fout, si ça lui plait de brandir son bout d'acier moi je m'en fiche.

En plus Alexiel… bof. Pourquoi ils courent tous après cette fille. Madame la bucheronne avec sa hache de trente kilos, sa carrure de cure dent et autant de forme qu'une pente de ski… non mais trop c'est comme pas assez aussi!!

« Heu Alexiel le bucheron? »

« T'en connais beaucoup des filles avec ce nom là, la vieille? »

« Parles moi mieux que ça jeune ingrate. »

« Même pas dans tes rêves, chouette anthropophage de l'ère néolithique. »

ET là bien sûr attirer par tout le bruit qu'on mène madame trente Kilo de muscle arrive pour défendre mémé. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien toute les deux! Les espèces en voie de disparition doivent bien se serre les coude pour survivre : des Vampirella folle et avide de pouvoir dans leur genre on en fait plus des tonnes, alors pour sûr elle se sente menacé!

« QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI, POUR L'AMOUR DU… Lucifer!!! »

« Je savais bien que tu me priais de temps à autre! »

Répond mon bel étranger avec un sourire ultra bright et scintillant de partout avec le petit éclat de soleil qui vient avec. (Il doit être sponsorisé pas une compagnie de dentifrice)

ET soudain mon belle étranger se transforme en bel étranglé.

« Salopard! Comment t'ose encore te montrer devant moi après m'avoir trompé avec ce…ce… »

Tiens, c'est rare qu'elle manque d'insulte celle là. Mon inconnu vient de grimper à 11 sur l'échelle de mon estime. ( le maximum étant dix).

« Alexiel ce n'était pas moi, mais Kira qui commandais alors. Tu sais bien que moi je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, je t'ai même offert l'enfer sur un plateau. Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus!!! »

Ha là là Pauvre mec, offre-lui le ciel d'accord, la lune passe encore…mais l'enfer… Yeurk! Pour une fois moi et Madame la folle on est d'accord on dirait, vu sa grimace. Oups…mais mais elle vient de lui planter sa hanche dans le ventre cette folle!

« ASSASSIN T'A TUÉ MON PRINCE CHARMA… Hein! Mais on est dans X-Files ou quoi! »

Mon bel étranger vient de retirer lui-même la grosse hache de son bide et il se relève. Au secours c'est le remake de la nuit des morts vivant… je vais mourir d'ennuis c'est sur!

« Alex soit raisonnable… »

« Raisonnable, t'a couché avec un mec qui avait le nom d'une fille! »

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. Maman Arachnée à toujours raison les enfants! Règle 4 rappelez-vous!

Bon bien il semble bien partit, aussi je vais dans la dépense et sors un sac de maïs soufflé allant au micro-onde. Rien de mieux que trois livres de cholestérol agrémenter de gras trans cancérigène et cuit à la radio activité du micro onde pour se remonter le moral et consoler son cœur rejeter. Revenant m'asseoir sur le lit de mémé, je mets le sac bien or de sa porté.

Bah ouai, sinon je serais plus sa petite fille indigne.

Tiens, j'ai rien manqué.

Ils sont toujours en train de s'engueuler de se crier dessus ( le type qui s'appel Lucifer si j'ai bien compris crie lui aussi, maintenant).

Ha! Que c'est beau l'amour.

Soudain, comme si y avait pas déjà assez de raffut voilà qu'y a un type blond qui débarque en explosant la porte (m'en fout c'est pas moi qui vais réparer, la petite femme fragile que je suis ne supporterais pas un travail pareil. Donnez donc la tâche à Alexiel tiens!) Pouf! ! Aussi sec la Godzilla des troncs d'arbre change de caractère et attire son Lucifer contre elle.

Je vous le dit elle a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait cette …chose. Mon inconnu lui pendant ce temps il a l'air d'apprécier.

Se dirigeant droit vers Lucifer, Blondie le prend pas le bras et le tire violement à lui. Plutôt marrant, j'ai l'impression de voir une version modifier d'un vieux film ou les deux chevaliers se disputent le cœur de la belle. Sauf que là la belle elle a vachement moins de poitrine et plus de poils au menton! Allez Lucifer, soit belle et tais-toi!

« C'est mon amant! »

« C'est mon amour !»

« Rend le moi, sorcière, sinon je préviens Raphaël de l'endroit où tu te trouve et tu finiras dans un magazine Play Boy. »

« Ha ouai! Il est où ton copain le scientifique de la résistance! »

« Va te faire fou*** cona*** ! C'est mon mec lâche le! Allez Kira dit lui que c'est moi que t'aime!»

Comment? Il n'a pas le temps d'en placer une, avec vous deux qui barrie comme des bébés mammouths après leur génitrice.

« Mais t'es vraiment timbré, comment il pourrait être amoureux de toi alors qu'il pourrait avoir une femme de rêve comme moi à ses pieds! »

Tes cheville gonfle, Apocalypse de la faune, faut penser à faire soigner se syndrome de narcisse!

Zut! J'ai fini mon pop corn.

Alors que mon attention commence à se détacher voilà une troisième timbré qui apparait dans un nuage de souffre. Et la je vois la mère de ma mère qui manque avoir une crise cardiaque. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle parce que cette fille est à moitié nue. Moi parce que je croyais jamais qu'un jour je verrais quelqu'un avoir si peu de goût vestimentaire.

« Je suis Baal Reine des enfer, et vous allez vous soumettre, car Lucifer sera mon époux à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Vous savez l'adage plus il y a de fous plus ont rit? Bien il devrait quand même spécifier une limite!

D'un même geste les deux ( Alexiel et Blondie) se retourne pour atomiser cette abominable créature. (je suis convaincu qu'un designer se suiciderais s'il voyait l'une de ses création porté ainsi.)

Cette charmante Agrippine à grosse poitrine (cent pour cent refaite j'en suis sûr) n'a aucune chance contre le mec qui se bat quand même drôlement bien et Madame la terreur Boréal qui l'entaille de sa hache. (C'est le cas de le dire, elle la hache menue).

« Suffit, pas de sang sur le tapis d'entrée! C'est clair! »

Pauvre mamie, personne ne l'écoute.

La folle aux habits psychédélique est promptement réduite en tas sanguinolent et Blondie se relève avant de tendre la main à ma vielle connaissance, la tueuse de tronc.

Ils se dévisagent, surpris l'un comme l'autre.

« T'es plutôt doué avec une hache… »

« T'es pas mal du tout avec tes poings. »

Et là j'assiste au légendaire, le rarissimes et irrésistible coup foudre de deux être. Ho! Comme c'est romantique!

Ils se sourient, jettent un regard à Lucifer qui à l'air de beaucoup moins s'amuser depuis quelque minutes.

« On pourrait se le partager… »

« mouai… 50/50 disons, moi les jours pairs et toi les jours impairs? »

« Moi je m'imaginais plus moi devant toi derrière. »

« Marché conclut. »

Ils se serrent la main, tout sourire. Alexiel ramasse mon bel inconnu et le jette sur son épaule alors que Blondie ramasse le tas sanguinolent sur le tapis.

Et ils s'en vont bras dessus bras dessous, follement content.

Je sais pas s'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Mais moi faut que je vous laisse parce qu'il semblerait bien que c'est moi qui vais devoir tout nettoyer.

Dernière leçon les filles. Si deux tueurs psychopathe entre chez votre grand-mère, ne rester pas là, sinon c'est vous qui allez devoir tout ramasser.

Et J'ai même pas eu droit à un bisou en plus! Injustice. Je vais aller me plaindre au syndicat des contes de fées! C'est moi qui aurais dû sortir avec le ravissant méchant et finir reine du monde!!!! Grrrr

Soudain un toc toc discret se fait entendre du côté de la porte que j'ai remise en place. Derrière un type trop craquant et mignon passe timidement la tête.

« Heu pardon, c'est ici pour les audition d'Hansel et Grattelle? »

Je lui fais mon sourire plein d'étoile. Je me sens des envies de devenir une sorcière moi. Ma cause n'est peut-être pas perdue.

Ceci est l'avis d'Arachné, hein, pas le miens.

Allez tous, soyez sympa, allez voter sur mon profil. _Sinon Igor va…_Igor la ferme!!!


End file.
